


He's Just a Man

by Enmuse (Scifiroots)



Series: Fits and Starts [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Genderbending, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Enmuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one-shot, or beginning of a 'verse, based on shi_mo's prompt/request on sabriel_bday that Jess was Gabriel in <s>a female vessel</s> female form.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Just a Man

**Author's Note:**

> _As summary indicates, "Gabriel" takes female form with the alias Jessica Moore. Screwing with canon – you're welcome._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  _Don't you think it's rather funny_  
>  I should be in this position?  
> I'm the one  
> Who's always been  
> So calm so cool  
> No lover's fool  
> Running every show  
> He scares me so  
> \- "I Don't Know How to Love Him"

*

It was unintended. Gabriel, once upon a time the Messenger of Heaven, never stayed in one place for very long since assuming his Trickster identity. Usually he spent a couple weeks, maybe a few months, picking out bullies and jackasses. He liked moving around. He had his hangouts and places to hide away when he wanted, but he liked to travel. He liked to play new roles and wear different faces. Perhaps he'd been tempted to linger a couple times, but the feeling had been rare and previously inspired by interest in other demigod-like beings.

Never a human. Until it suddenly was.

The Trickster appeared in Palo Alto, California as a female college student. She made appearances in her classes and made a couple connections that solidified her identity. She never lost sight of her tasks and duties as a Trickster; colleges always proved interesting hunting grounds, after all.

But somewhere along the line, her focus broke. She kept catching sight of a ridiculously tall young man with floppy hair, an easy smile, and shuttered eyes. While human minds were generally easy to scan, this guy was hard to get a clear read. Curious and intrigued, she decided to pursue the mystery student. She never knew what hit her.

Suddenly the Trickster was eating dinner with Sam nightly and going out with the guy. Could you date someone by accident? That's what it felt like. The Trickster became Jessica Moore – mind, body, and... well, not quite soul. She still wasn't human.

The Trickster knew she should have followed her usual M.O. – pick up and leave, snap away. She could erase memories if she needed or wanted to. There was no rational reason to stay. Okay, so she didn't usually operate on "logical" since leaving her former existence ages ago, but she had a strong sense of self-preservation. She never tied herself closely with others; she left the complexities and disappointments of family behind. Her new existence had never provided evidence that any other beings were different. Humans were even worse with their wild free will and unfathomable depths of emotion.

So it made no sense that the Trickster found herself manifesting a real apartment and collecting human accoutrements. It made no sense that she felt giddy and happy every time Sam smiled at her or kissed her cheek. It made no sense that she lingered with him as long as possible and hated to leave his presence. It was unheard of for her to begin neglecting her duties and started to distance herself from her identity as Trickster.

 

"Hey, Jess?"

Jessica Moore, the Trickster who was every day losing connection to the immortal creature she was and becoming more human, looked up from her dinner. She met Sam's gaze and felt her breath catch at how his eyes seemed to shine in the restaurant's low light. Sam looked nervous, his gaze almost slipping to the side and his bottom lip caught between his teeth.

"Yeah?" Jess prompted with a teasing smile.

Sam caught her hand and threaded their fingers together. He cleared his throat and asked, "Jess, would you like to get a place together?"

Despite the thousands of reasons the option should be unpalatable and a horrible idea, it felt like it made all the sense in the world to reply,

"Let's do it."

All of the nervousness on Sam's face seemed to give way to delight. Jess laughed and kept laughing even as Sam leaned over the table and kissed her.

It never should have happened, but the Trickster, once the Messenger of Heaven, fell in love with the human.

*

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics at the beginning of the story, and the fic's title, comes from Andrew Lloyd Webber's fabulous musical _Jesus Christ Superstar_.


End file.
